


The Argent Twins

by oktizen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Twins, Allison!Quicksilver, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Stiles!Scarlet Witch, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oktizen/pseuds/oktizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really wanted to do a Allison and Stiles twin prompt so I decided to put them in one of my all time favorite me. The Avengers.</p>
<p>or...<br/>The one where Allison and Stiles are twin with superpowers. But will they use it to help and save the pack, or destroy them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Inside an underground facility, an elderly man in his late 50’s was walking around, keeping a close eye on the other workers there. As he rounded a corner, another man appeared. The latter was slightly younger in his mid-40. With a deep sigh, the older asks, “What is it?”

“The Hale-McCall Pack has managed to take back their territory. They have also managed to take over our facility in California. All of our hard work and experiments would soon be revealed to all of the supernatural community, hunters and werewolf packs alike.”

Despite the younger man’s distress, the older did not seem all to worry. In fact he chuckled in amusement. “Don’t worry your pretty head Harris. We are almost done with the preparation anyways. In a matter of days, we will be harnessing the most powerful weapon known to the supernatural community.”

“But Gerard, what about-” Harris was cut off by the elder.

“But nothing, Adrian! If those low-life wolves come for us, we have other facilities that we can send our information to. But now we have to continue out work here before they discover of our plan.” As Gerard was talking he walk up to what appeared to be a tree trunk connected by a series of wires which led to computers. On each computer screen shows data that seem to surpass that of modern day information. “Look at this masterpiece, Adrian. Once we harness it’s power – it’s magic – we can finally decimate those mutts as well as any other creature that stands in our way.”

“What if the Hale-McCall Pack comes through?” asks Harris. “What if they manage to destroy all of our hard work? What if they find about the volunteers?”

“Don’t worry about the volunteers,” Gerard said while waving his hand in a dismissive way. “They are buried so far into the ground, not even their ghosts can find them. No, nobody will ever find them.”

“And the survivors?” Harris asks intrigued.

“Well take a look for yourself.” Gerard waves for a guard to open some blinds before two rooms came into view with a glass wall showcasing two young teenagers.

In the first room was a girl, barely sixteen with long brown hair. She looks as if she was in distress before she blurred out and appeared on the other side of her cell. She kept on speeding from one side to a corner and then back, trying to find ways to escape. In the cell next to her showed a boy about the same age with shaggy brown hair. He, like the girl, was dressed in grey sweats, but he was sitting on the ground. Unlike his neighbor he was more focus onto the little blocks littered around him. Both his eyes and hands were glowing a mysterious red smoky aura. The effect of the aura though was the floating blocks. He must have felt them watching him when he smacks his hands together, causing the three blocks in the air to crush together before dropping everything.

As they watch these phenomenons happen, Gerard explains to the younger, “This is what we’re working towards. These kids are the first step in eradicating those mutts.”

“But how?” Harris asks while trying to wrap his head around the situation.

“Imbued with the powerful Nemeton, we have finally created a new generation of hunters.”


	2. Scarlet and Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets to meet the twins!!!

“What’s your twenty?” a deep voice growls as the owner of said voice took out two men with his claws. The voice belongs to a muscular man six feet tall donning hazel eyes, stubbles, and a leather jacket. His voice was contorted into wolf-esque feature with hair sprouting from the side of his face.

Turning around quickly he took out another security guard while keeping his ears open for his teammates. He didn’t wait long before another deep voice growls. “We’re still held up down here, Derek. You and the girls should continue without us.”

“Got it,” the man – Derek – replied. His eyes briefly turn red before they fade back to hazel, and his face shifts to look more human. “Come on, Lydia, Kira. We’re almost there.”

“You said that two floors ago,” complain the strawberry-blonde – Lydia – as she walk from around the corner. Behind her came another girl, Asian, wielding a katana in her hands. “Are you for sure this is where the Nemeton is?”

“Yeah,” said the older man as he took in a deep whiff of the air. “The scent of magic is everywhere. Don’t you feel it?”

The Asian look up down the hallway before a towering fox spirit flash briefly around her. “Yeah, it’s definitely there.”

As the trio made their way over, the door open to reveal five more guards followed by Gerard. “What are you mutts doing here?”

“You’re about to find out,” Kira said as she swung her katana around in a graceful motion before slicing at an upcoming guard. As the other four charged at them, Derek and Kira went into battle, claws and all.

This gave Lydia the opportunity to make it into the room containing the tree. She narrowly misses Gerard while she dash into the room. She turns back to the old man and planted both feet onto the ground. Lydia waited until Gerard was close enough before she finally unleashed her scream. She used her hands and pushes at Gerard while focusing her banshee scream right at him, sending him right out of the room.

With him out of the way Lydia continues into the room to find the big tree. She stares at it as it continues to whisper to her. _“Dead bodies,”_ it screams as well as a series of names.

The strawberry-blonde managed to hack into the security system with a flash drive provided by Danny. She broke into the system quite quickly before setting up for the entire facility to implode on itself.

While she was busy doing this, Derek had managed to take out two other guards, one by slashing out his abdomen and the other by breaking his arms. Kira severely stabs another one. The last one took a little team effort as Kira slices him from the front and Derek from behind.

Derek thought they were done, but he quickly caught scent of another kind. Turning to the hallway on his left he caught sight of figure in a dark mask covering their entire face. The person was clad in long red leather hood, black jeans, and combat boots. Despite their slightly lean muscle, they stood tall with confidence.

Without losing his cool Derek made a dash at him, fully intended to take him out. He was slightly shock to see the figure doing the same thing. His mistake, Derek thought. What Derek misses was the mysterious figure’s glowing red hands. One minute the wolf was two feet away and the next he was flying over the stranger’s head without the latter even touching him. He didn’t have time to recover before he saw red then blacking out.

The red clad figure stood up from his stoop position only to see a blade coming at him. Without missing a beat, he block off the attack by making a small red shield as he brought his right arm up. This continues on for a while before he kicks the Asian in her gut. Taking this distraction, the man made some weird hand gestures. His right hand was held out in front of him while the other was slowly extending behind him. He pushes his left hand forward coming into contact with the right. This causes a bright red aura to shoot and push Kira from underneath.

The red clad man began to walk away while waving his hand over the girl, making her black out as well.

Lydia was just in finishing the detonating of the facility when red lights fill her vision before blackness took over. She fell into the stranger’s arms before being place down onto the ground.

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

Currently outside on the battle field, there were werewolves fighting left and right. Hidden from them was a young black kid – Mason – with a small book in his hands. He saw a series of hunters coming the wolves’ way. He flips to a page and utter the words, left hand open towards the hunters. When the last word left his lips, the ground beneath the hunters exploded.

Licking his lips in anticipation for the next attack, he didn’t see a sliver suit figure standing not so far from him. Their silhouette was feminine but strong. She was wearing a black long-sleeve with black leather pants. Her boots were heeled and came up to her knees. Her silver jacket came up to her waist and long sleeve. It had a hood which obscures her face as well as the mask on her face.

The former saw another upcoming attack and went to find a spell in the book. He was almost found the spell but then something pushes it out of his hands. Mason looks over and saw on the ground. He went to go pick it up but was push out of the way.

He looks up from his position to see the silver woman in front of him. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t have to though as she spoke for him. “Didn’t see that one coming?”

Not listening to her sarcastic remark, the boy notice someone he knew, a blonde she-wolf, sneaking her way over, obviously trying to make a sneak attack.

He went along to distract the stranger. “Who are you?”

“Spoilers.”

Mason didn’t get a chance to ask what that meant when she suddenly disappears in a streak of blur. Mason and Erica, the she-wolf, had a look of bewilder. Before they knew it though, the silver blur came up from Erica’s right, using great speed to knock her onto the ground.

Pushing the shock aside, Mason manages to get up and help the werewolf. “What happen?”

“I don’t know,” she groans. “It felt like I was pushed, but nobody can push out a werewolf.”

“Think again,” a male voice said. They turn to see another one but this time in red and was male. He nodded in their other general direction. Though the fight was over, the three watch as a silver blur weave its way through the area, charging into werewolves, some falling and others with a broken bone of sorts.

They bother turn back around only to see a glowing smoky-like light enter their visions before the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think. I would definitely like to know.


	3. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nothing very special. Just a filler. Comment though please.

_Worthless… Imbecile… Monster…_

With a jerk, Derek shot up out of his laying position. Taking in deep breaths, the Alpha tried to stop the voices in his head. He stays that way for a couple of minutes before registering his environment.

He found himself on his bed back at his loft. Pushing himself up he listens in on the heart beats going throughout the house. They were all coming from downstairs. Derek made his way out of his room and into the kitchen area. The rest of his pack was there all in different state of exhaustion.

Scott was leaning on his arms which were cross on the table. Isaac was by the coffee machine with dark bags under his eyes. Liam and Mason were talking quietly as they ate cereal on the island. Derek looks into the living room and saw Erica and Boyd on the couch cuddling. All their scent was that of depression. Possibly of their latest mission.

Whistling at the members in the kitchen, he nods for them to head into living room area. They quickly piled in. Derek also found Melissa there placing an icepack onto Lydia’s forehead. The banshee was leaning on her boyfriend as he leech some of her pain into him.

Kira and Malia were sharing a loveseat while holding onto each other hands. When the other piled in – onto the floor and spare chairs – Derek addresses the elephant in the room. “We got our ass kicked.”

“No, shit, Sherlock,” Lydia mumbles from under the icepack.

Scott spoke before Derek could scold her. “Yeah, I mean what really did happen. One moment we were fighting and won, but then something twisted my leg ninety degrees before I could blink.”

“My bet would have to be that red hooded guy,” Kira said as she sat up straighter to talk.

“That blur I saw was anything but red,” Boyd said as he secures his arms around Erica.

“Wait,” Derek interrupted, “there was another one.”

“Yeah, Erica and I saw them,” Mason said from the ground. “The one that attack us outside was a girl, I think, and she was fast.”

“And strong,” Erica contributes. “She knock me off my feet even before _I_ could blink.” As she says this she rubs her arm to add for emphasis. “Then there was that red one. He sounded male. I think he might have caused my blackout.”

“That would be correct,” voice interrupted as the door slid open with a boom. Everybody cringe at the sound. They turn to see Danny coming in with a laptop in hand. He was typing at something real quickly for a guy using one hand. “Based on my founding, which is very limited, those two you fought are naturally enhance with something.”

“The Nemeton?” Lydia asks.

“Possibly,” he said as he sat down and turns his computer so the others can see. “When Lydia hack the system I manage to get into the security system and found some footages of our newest baddies. Take a look.”

On the screen showed two different camera footages. One was outside showing the pack fighting; the other was inside with Derek and the girls. Danny plays the footage outside first. He zooms in on the pack members. “As you can see, a blur would come in,” as he says this a blur zoom pass the pack and they ended up in fallen positions. “But if you slow down the footage by a large degree,” he slows it down, “you get this.” Though slow, the pack saw what appear to be a girl, the one Mason and Erica saw, run at what seem like normal speed if it wasn’t for the fact that it was slowed down. She came up to each member in view and either push them down or twisting some kind of limb.

“Wow, that girl is fast,” Melissa says as she observes over the others.

“Yeah,” the tech agrees, “and he is weird.”

He plays the next footage. It shows the moment Derek was charging at him. Derek can finally see what happen to him. The moment he came up close to the mystery man, the latter shot out hands, his left arm overhead and the right under. The red aura shot out and gathers around Derek. As he swung his arms over, the werewolf flew and landed with a thud. It was followed by Kira’s fight with him, ending with her unfortunate fall. This made Malia growl while flashing her blue-eyes.

“I’ll crush him,” she growls. Kira place a comforting hand on the coyote’s hand.

“I don’t think his accomplice would let you get near,” Danny said. “Even so I don’t think he would bat an eyelash at you either.”

“What’s that red thing he’s shooting anyway?” Liam asks as he sip his broke the awkward silence.

“Yeah, what’s that about?” Isaac agrees.

“His power?” Danny guesses.

“Wow, so wise,” Erica mumbles.

“Hey, I’m trying.”

“Well whatever it is, it messed with my powers,” Lydia complains.

“What do you mean?” Scott asks worry.

“I think he did something with my head. After the red light show, it was like it was two years ago – voices everywhere, the need to scream strong as ever. It was like I lost control.”

“You’re okay now though right?” Derek asks concern.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’m slowly getting everything back into control.”

“Good,” Melissa declares as she got up. She began heading towards the door. “You should all be getting ready for school the way. Just because you were out on a mission doesn’t mean you should miss school.”

“Yeah, she’s right,” Derek said the other tried to protest. “We’ll talk this over when you guys get back. For now just make sure you guys heal and try to get some education.”

The other mumbles in annoyance but complies.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Man, I really don’t want to be here right now,” Isaac complains. He just sat down beside Scott in their AP-Chemistry class. Erica was sitting in front of the boys, and Lydia was in the front.

“Isaac, I get it. I know how you feel,” Scott complies. “But we need to keep a low profile before we go back out to find them or something.”

“Well, I hope it’s soon. This waiting is killing me.”

Before Scott can continue their conversation, their teacher Mr. Harris came in. Following him were two young student. One boy and one girl. The girl was about 5’ 6” and she has long brown hair. Her eyes were dark brown that made her alluring. Her complexion was fair and enchanting. She definitely got Scott’s attention. Isaac was not so different either.

The boy that came in was slightly lean and had messy brown hair. His amber eyes and pale skin gave him a very innocent look. Isaac was definitely smitten.

Clearing his throat Harris addresses the class. “Alright class, I would like to introduce you to my niece and nephew, Allison and Stiles Harris. They’re new so treat them well. You two take your seat.”

As if on command, they departed from up front, sitting in the front with Lydia was Allison. Stiles sat with Erica, directly in front of Isaac.

Scott follows the new girls with his eyes. It was like she felt his eyes on her because she turns around and gave him a quick smile.

Isaac was shock when the new boy, Stiles, turn to look at him in the eyes. With a shy smile the latter asks, “Hey, do you have an extra pen by any chance?”


	4. Mason's First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason' s encounter with the twins and a weird request from Mr. Harris.

The school day soon pass by real quickly. They student body was currently in the cafeteria eating lunch. The pack was at their usual table chatting over their most recent development. The twins seem to be one of their most popular topics.

“She is just so beautiful, you should’ve seen her,” Scott proclaim as the others roll their eyes in either fondness or annoyance.

Choosing to speak for everybody, Boyd said, “Well Scott, it’s nice to see you take an interest in somebody, but you can seriously take it down a notch.”

“Well, I think it’s kind of adorable that Scott is crushing on somebody,” Kira said. “It’s quite endearing.”

“Well it is also kind of nauseating,” Jackson snorts.

“I second that,” Malia said as she pick at her spaghetti.

Before Scott can defend himself from further embarrassment, he caught a scent and look around for it. The scent was sweet yet spicy, a great enticing mix. His eyes soon came upon the new twin students. Despite the offers made here and there by the students to sit with them, the twins chose to sit at an isolated table.

Scott knew it was against everything he does, but he couldn’t help but listen in on the twins’ conversation. If anything the others were doing the same thing.

“Why are we here again?” Stiles asks as he pulls out a dark hard cover book from his bag. “It’s so strange.”

“You know why, Stiles,” his sister answers. “And plus this can be a better way to integrate into society. We can finally be normal.”

“If you say so.”

The group of supernaturals decided to tune out to give them their privacy. It was obvious Stiles didn’t really wanted to be here. Isaac’s eyes linger on the two before turning back to the pack. Lydia was obviously the most impatient at what was going on.

“So what were they saying?”

“Oh, just your average teenage angst,” Erica answers in a bored tone. “More Stiles than Allison, anyways.”

“What the hell’s a ‘Stiles’?” Jackson asks incredulously.

“I think that would be his name,” Liam answers unsurely. He turns to his right when he notices his best friend particularly quiet. “Hey, man what’s up?”

“Huh, what?” the dark skin kid stumbles. When he saw Liam’s questioning look, he told him, “Nothing.” Apparently the young blond wasn’t going to let it go. He continues to stare at his best friend until Mason crack. “Fine, it’s just that something doesn’t feel right. My spark feels so out of tune. It’s almost like some kind of magical disruption in the flow of the air. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Well don’t stress yourself over it.” Liam places a comforting hand onto his best friend. “When you figure it, though, don’t feel afraid to say anything. Alright?”

“You got it, dude.” As they finish their conversation the bell rings for their next period. The pack got up from their seats and disperse.

Since Mason had a free period and Liam has P.E., Mason had the blond wolf go leave first while he collected his books from his locker. He had only got to his locker when he felt a strange presence in the lone hallway.

When Mason look up, he saw the two new students making their way down the hallway. In his direction. The younger quickly open his locker and made it seem like he was too busy to be noticed. As he slowly switches his books around, he heard the two sets of footsteps stopping right behind him. Frozen in fear Mason almost miss the soft voice that spoke out to him.

“Excuse me?” For a brief moment Mason thought he had heard that voice before, but he couldn’t place a finger on it. “Mason Hewitt?”

Now that got his attention. Turning on the balls of his feet, he finally saw the two newbies up close. They were both staring at him with questioning looks as the girl – Allison, he reminded himself – held out a book to him. “We happen to see you drop this book on your way out of the cafeteria. We just wanted to return it.”

“Oh, uh, um – yeah. Yeah. Thank you… um?” he didn’t know how to continue this conversation when two beautiful people stood in front of him, and he is in a group full of Greek-statue-esque werewolves. Plus a goddess banshee. And foxy kitsune.

“Allison,” she replies with a dimple smile, “and this is my brother, Stiles.”

“Hey, man,” Stiles greeted with dimple smile of his own, just like his sister. “What an interesting book to read by the way. I couldn’t help but glance in to see. My bad.”

“No, no, it’s okay. Anyways I have to go,” Mason replies as he closed his lockers. “It was nice meeting you two. I’ll see you around.” As he began to walk away, he was stop by Stiles.

“Hey, Mason, your book?” At the younger’s dumbfounded look he finally realized that he hadn’t actually take the book back.

“Right, I’m so sorry. My brain can be in the clouds sometimes.”

“Hey, no worries. Here ya go.”

As Mason reaches out to retrieve the book, he could’ve sworn that he saw a red aura-like thing cloud over his book before he blink. Then it was gone. Once he retracted the book towards his chest he watch as the twins gave him one last smile before walking away from him.

When he was sure the two were out of sight he channeled his spark into casting a vision. Mason has learned many things when he discovered his spark about a year ago. He could make powerful blast, channel the elements, manipulate mountain ash, but he was mostly powerful in clairvoyance. So when his summoning backfires, he couldn’t help but wonder why he couldn’t see the twins, both of whom touch the book and should’ve left a signature of some sort.

“Weird indeed,” he mumbles to himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Closing the doors behind them, the twins sat down in the empty classroom before they began to talk. “Man, I screwed up!” Stiles exclaimed as he place his head facedown in his hand.

“Hey, give yourself some credit. You’re still new to your powers,” Allison said as she place a comforting hand onto his shoulder. “You’ll get the hang of it in no time. For now we have to keep pretending. Once this is all over, we can finally see her again. Mom needs us right now. Just think of her and we’ll be fine.”

“Alright, mom needs us. I’ll remember that,” Stiles said with a deep sigh. They sat for a few moments in silent when the door suddenly open, revealing the _father_ walking into the room. “What do you want, Adrian?” Stiles asks in annoyance.

“Well isn’t that a way to greet your _father_ ,” he stated in a sarcastic tone.

“What is it you need, Adrian?” Allison asks in a more civilize tone but her eyes were steel cold.

“Well, I need you two to carry out something for me,” he says as he walks to the front of the classroom, leaning against the teacher’s desk. “You see despite the destruction of the facility you came from, there is still one last lab with a branch from the Nemeton.”

“Okay, and why can’t you go to it yourself?” Stiles asks slightly interested.

“Oh, I’m going, it’s just that I need the two of you to do something for me.” When he saw that he had their full attention, he continues. “There’s a jar of sort. Engraved out of the same tree that gave you, you guys your powers. I need you to retrieve it because it contains information on how this stump of a tree really works.”

“Where do we go find this?” Allison asks as Stiles look a little pensive on this retrieval mission all together.

“It’s by the old Hale house. It is off out in the preserve. Find a burnt down house and you’re one step closer to helping your mother.” Walking slowly towards the siblings, he lean forwards on his arms and asks one more time. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Agent Harris,” the twins say in unison.


	5. The Hale House Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character? Who could it be?

There are things in the world that Stiles can’t seem to enjoy. Allison’s super speed is one of those things. Despite being twins, and the boy of the two, Allison still got more muscle on her than him. Maybe it’s because she’s older, Stiles thought. He continues to think while he is piggybacking on Allison as she super speeds to the preserve. It didn’t take another second until she came to a smooth halt in front of a creepy-looking, burnt-down house.

Setting his boot clad feet onto the ground Stiles stares at the Victorian mansion that look straight out of a horror movie. “So what’s the plan?” he asks turning to the silver girl.

“Well, I’m gonna make sure the area is clear while you see check for anything that might lead us to this mystical jars or whatever it is Harris wants.”

“Alright,” Stiles agrees, “meet me here in ten minutes.”

“Alright.” With that they gave each other a quick hug before Allison rushes out into the woods.

Taking this as his cue Stiles began walking towards the house. He continues to stare at how damage the house was. Stiles barely made it up the porch when he was hit with a sudden vision. What he saw nearly made him want to barf. There was fire and smoke everywhere. He heard screaming, multiple screaming. Pulling back the telepath nearly fell if it wasn’t for the banister behind him.

Pushing his vomit in he continue his journey into the mansion.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“East, North, and South, check,” Allison mumbles to herself. “Now the West.”

She didn’t really have to head that way when she saw cars coming her way. Thinking quick on her feet, she pulls up her hood and ran out sight. She watches closely as they drove pass where she once was and continue towards the direction of the Hale House.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

She sped off and pick up a sharp branch on the way. She follows the two car before making her move. In a quick blur she cuts out both right tires of the back car and the two hind tires of the car in front. Allison quickly ran off into hiding again while she watches the people walk out of the cars.

Based on their timing Allison knew that she needed to get Stiles and get out of there quick. With that in mind she sped off in the direction of her brother.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The inside of the house was as creepy – if not more – as the outside of the house, Stiles thought. He looks around the burnt home before he extended out both of his arms. Focusing his powers his hands glows red before little tendrils began shooting in different directions. Stiles began to walk further into the house until one of the tendrils shows him an image of something with a great energy signature.

Opening his eyes, Stiles began walking in the direction he now knew by heart when a sudden chuckle came from his left. Out of instinct the boy place his scarlet hoodie over his head. Unfortunately, he and Allison chose to not bring their masks, thinking that there wouldn’t be anyone around to see them.

Stiles’ back was still towards the newcomer when he began to talk. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t Little Red Riding Hood. What are you doing here, Little Red? Last I check granny wasn’t what she was, nor am I?” he whispers the last part in a very ominous way. It sent shivers down Stiles’ spine.

Keeping his distance Stiles turn to see an older gentleman, about Harris age – maybe younger. He held a very confident aura around him and it made Stiles very uneasy. Stiles made a move to blast him back, but the newcomer zoom right in front of him and grad him by his neck. He was a lot stronger than Stiles anticipated. He lifted the boy up as if he was nothing.

“Oh, don’t even try that on me, sweetheart,” he growls. “My nephew told me exactly what you can do, so don’t think you can try anything. I can snap your neck a lot faster than you can blink.”

Stiles was struggling when he notices his left hand clutching the other man shoulder. Out of instinct he shot a quick tendril into the man’s ear while thinking fear. The older man’s eyes glow a bright red before they settle down. His grip on Stiles slackens which drop the boy.

The scarlet boy began to back up while the man was on his back withering in pain, his face contorting between wolf and man.

Before he could think, Allison bursts through the door, not caring for the pain stricken man. “Stiles, people are on their way. We need to leave now.”

“Alright, but I found the jar. It’s upstairs, in a baby’s room. It should be under the crib,” Stiles say as he gets back up. “Just speed up there and get it. I’ll keep watch.”

“I’ll be quick.” She was gone in a flash.

By thinking the worst for worst was over, Stiles was horribly wrong. No later did Allison gone upstairs did he heard the sounds of car engines revving coming in close. Glancing out a window did Stiles begin noticing the kids from school were here.

Connecting the older werewolf to these high school kids, he knew they could hear them. He began using codenames. “Quicksilver, how’s it going?”

“Almost done!” her voice echoes.

Not taking chances, Stiles began walking to the front of the house, keeping his hood on to hide his face. Once he steps out he saw the teens crouch down in defensive positions while a chick turn her belt into a sword. No, a katana. Wait a minute.

“You again.” said the guy in front with a leather jacket on. Wait are these the same guys as before? Stiles thought. “What are you doing here?”

“That would be my business.

The werewolf inside made a particularly loud howl. “Peter,” growl the same guy. Maybe he’s the nephew.

Allison chose that time to zoom up to my side. In her hand holds wooden cylinder box. The sight of it made the bearded wolf growl. “That’s mine.”

“Well you know what they say, finders keepers…” Stiles began.

“…losers weepers,” Allison finishes.

“Who are you?” the blonde werewolf asks as she extends her claws in a murderous way.

“They call me Quicksilver,” Allison says as she sped away then came back, this time without their loot.

“And I’m the Scarlet Witch.” Stiles finishes with by making red energy appear around his hands.

“Do you really think you can take us on again?” Allison asks as she crosses her arms.

“Definitely. Pack?” growls the alpha as everybody else circles around him.

“Now, Scar,” Allison whispers. Stiles begins running as fast as he could. The wolves took this as invitation to charge him as well. In two more strides, Stiles shot his hands out behind him, propelling himself into the air over them before landing into a crouch.

Taking their stun reaction as plan, Allison ran and grabs two werewolves, one young looking blond and the shewolf. She sped them into two neighboring trees. She let them go and watch as they flew into the tall trees with a thunderous crack.

Stiles was in the process of handling the coyote, swordsman, and a werewolf. He shot out an energy blast at the Asian girl. Unlike last time it travels up her leg and into her hands shooting the katana into a tree meters away. The coyote growls an, “I’m going to tear you apart before charging with the huge werewolf. Stiles began to gather energy with both hands before shooting them towards the Asian girl again. This time it shot into her pushing her back. When Stiles separated his arms exaggeratedly the energy continues out of the girl and into her comrades, knocking them down.

The remaining two wolves were on high alert. The blonde with the scarf was about to take on the Scarlet Witch when the leather bound one stop him. The latter had some unfinished business he had to take care of. He began charging when the silver blur ran pass him, knocking the wolf into the air and further away from the red boy.

Seeing the boy open the blond wolf began his attack when the witch shot his hand down, red energy traveling along the ground. Some of them tied around his ankle while others shot up and knock him in the chin as if it was a real fist punching him square in the jaw.

With no more immediate threat, the two left standing were sped away into the darkness settling into the woods.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Once they back in the safety of their apartment, the let out a breath of relief. “That was a close one,” Allison said.

“Yeah, who knew those wolves we fought lived here in this particular location?” Stiles asks.

“I don’t know, and I don’t care.” Allison pulls out the box from inside her jacket. “We got this and we are one step closer to getting mom back.”

“Yeah, for mom.” The box was placed down for the twins to hug each other, seeking comfort in the thought of reuniting their small broken family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's Peter Hale. How should I make him out to be? Tell me what you guys think I should do.


	6. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't upload for a while. I hope this chapter is okay. Planning on another chapter soon. Pray for me.

Friday couldn’t have arrived any sooner. Derek had wanted nothing more than for the pack to meet. They needed to talk things over of these two new baddies. Once he knew school was over he had everybody come immediately to the loft. While waiting he kept on pacing and thinking about the two newcomers, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. They were obviously codenames to hide themselves, so he tried thinking harder on what went down.

Their scent. Of course. When the pack and he arrived at the house, three scents were within the house – Peter’s, Silver’s, and Scarlet’s. Derek remembers Quicksilver had a fruity smell mix in with a hint of vanilla and woods. The witch though had a more musky odor with a hint of strawberry. Maybe he can use these things to find his culprits.

Just as Derek came to this conclusion he heard the loft’s door slide open. Apparently he was too deep in thought to miss their cars arriving. When he look over to them gathering in his living room, he notice two missing heartbeats.

“Where are Scott and Isaac?”

“They’re on dates,” Erica answers while placing herself onto Boyd’s lap.

“With who?” Derek couldn’t help but be curious as to who has caught the attention of his second’s and pup’s attentions.

“These two new kids at school,” Lydia answers. “Allison and Stiles Harris. They are Mr. Harris niece and nephew.”

“Okay, but why couldn’t they schedule another night for their date?”

This got a snort out of Jackson. “Because if they had waited any longer then we all would’ve gone crazy with their yammering.” This got nods from everyone. “I mean how many times can Scott describe ‘Allison’s lushes hair or her soulful eyes’?”

“Or better yet, ‘her fruity smell with just a hint of vanilla’,” Erica mocked. “I mean who is he Shakespeare?”

“Wait,” Derek interjected. “What was the last thing you said?”

“Fruity and vanilla scent, why?”

Not answering her question Derek asks, “What about the other one? Steven or something. What about him?”

It was Malia who answers. “Isaac just says that he some cute moles and stuff. What a weirdo.”

“What about his scent? Did Isaac say anything about that?”

“He did say he like his strawberry-like scent,” Liam answers.

“Why are you so curious about their scent anyways?” Lydia asks with an arch brow.

Whipping out his phone he began calling Scott. “I think they’re in more trouble than I thought.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

On the other side of town two couples were spot sitting in a little pizza shop. They were currently sitting at booth, laughing at a story Scott was regaling. “No, it’s true. Isaac wanted us to piss in the pool to piss off those losers.”

“Hey, to be fair, they got us first with the water balloon ambush first. We were only getting even.”

“Be glad my dad didn’t try to arrest us.”

“You’re dad?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah, well step-dad. He’s the sheriff.”

“That must be cool,” Allison comments. “It must be nice to get away with things and not get caught.”

“Yeah, well I try not to do it too often or he might do more than ground me and Isaac.”

“You’re related?” Stiles asks while looking at the blond in front of him.

“Adopted,” he clarifies. “Enough about us though. Why don’t we talk about you guys? Like where do you come from? And why move to Beacon Hills of all places?”

“Well we moved here from France,” Allison answers. ‘”We came here because of family matter.”

“What happened?” Scott asks getting concern.

“Well there was some trouble going on with our family,” Stiles continues. “We had to leave for protection.”

“Well if you ever need help don’t hesitate to ask us, okay?” Scott asks.

“Alright.” Allison couldn’t help but blush at his concern. “I have to go to the restroom. I’ll be right back.”

As she got up to leave, Scott’s phone began going off. “Well I guess I’ll be out temporarily as well. Don’t eat all of the pizza.” With that he left.

“Thank you again for coming,” Isaac said to the brunet in front of him.

“Well not a lot of people have ever come up to me and asks me out on a date before. I usually am the weird one between my sister and I.”

“Well their lost,” he says while placing his hand on top of Stiles. The moment they came into contact Stiles felt a pull in the back of his mind. He saw a fridge. He felt claustrophobic. He felt close to death. Before he could divulge into it he heard his name. “Stiles… Stiles… Are you okay?”

“What?” he asks while shaking his head.

“I was asking you if you wanna get some fresh air. There’s a park nearby and I just – I don’t know – want to know if you wanna take a stoll with me,” he finishes in a rush, hand still atop of the other male. There was a small blush on blond’s cheek that Stiles couldn’t help but think of it as cute.

Before Stiles could answer Scott and Allison came back together. “I think that would be a great idea,” Scott answers.

“Scott, I was kind of asking Stiles, not you.”

“It’s alright. I’ll just take Allison to the playground or something. You guys can head to the pond,” Scott bargains. “See? Settled. Let’s go.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Sorry, for the inconvenience,” Isaac apologizes five minutes into their walk. “I was hoping for some alone time with you.”

“But we are alone.”

“Not with them back there.”

“Hey, you here, I’m here. I think we’re doing pretty okay. Considering that I don’t have much experience with this dating thing.”

“Well you’re doing fine if I do say so myself.”

Turning his head away to hide his blush, Stiles tried to focus on the water. ‘What are you doing?’ he thought. ‘He’s the enemy.’

Before he could divulge any longer into his thoughts, a loud scream stop his train of thought. That sounded like Allison. He turns around with Isaac to see two werewolves – a blond and a black guy – holding tight onto her arms.

Feeling his energy gathering up into his hands, he was about to attack when a blade came out from his left, forcing his arms down. Stiles look back up to see more of this pack coming into the clearing. An ambush.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the new twins who turn out to be the culprits. This is getting real old,” Jackson sneers.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Isaac asks confused.

“These two aren’t who they claim to be,” Derek answers from the shadows. “These are the two enhanced. They have the nemeton’s powers coursing through their veins.”

“Good job, Alpha Hale,” Allison said with a bored tone. “Want a cookie?”

“You keep your mouth shut,” he growls the chick.

“Or what?” she challenges.

“Or I’ll-” he was cut off by a shout.

“DUCK ALLISON!!” came Stiles’ voice. Everybody turn to see Kira being blast backwards while her katana became encase in red energy. The now possess sword came flying straight at them. As they ducked their hold on the girl slackens. She manages to speed out while Stiles began throwing energy blast left and right. Throwing one more, Stiles was confronted by Isaac sad longing face.

‘Loneliness,’ Stiles concluded. ‘That’s why I saw those things in Isaac’s head. He doesn’t want to be lonely.’

Stiles didn’t want to hurt Isaac but he had no choice. He, and Allison, couldn’t afford for others to follow them. So gathering up his energy, Stiles blasted the rising Asian into Isaac's arms before pushing both of them into the water.

Once that was over the witch felt a hand on his right arm. Stiles turns to see that old man from before. He manages to choke the boy before he lost conscience from suffocation.

Only one thing was on Stiles' mind…

_Oh, no…_


	7. Keeping Hostage

‘This is not how I planned my evening,’ Stiles thought as he starred at the wall for the past hour. After he had freed his sister from the others, Stiles was taken away unconsciously. Just great. Despite his hands being bound behind him, Stiles maneuvered his fingers to let out a small slither of red energy to roam free. Following the argument in the other room, Stiles had the energy to travel into the kitchen area. Tying itself to the nearest body, Stiles tap into their ears and eyes.

In the kitchen, the others were discussing their next plan of attack. During their discussion though, everyone was unaware of the sudden red glow that appeared in Lydia’s eyes.

“You really have got to stop suggesting death as an option, Malia,” Scott sighs as he struggle to reason with the coyote.

“What else do you suggest?” Malia exclaims. “This guy and his sister tried to kill us!”

“Well technically they tried to stop you guys from interfering with their plans,” Danny said as he continues typing at his laptop. He didn’t even flinch when Malia growled at him.

“But can’t we talk this out?” Scott asks. “I mean what if we get him to tell us what he wants.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that he would be in a real talky mood after what I did to him,” Peter said smugly. “Either way, he still owes for what he stole from the mansion.”

“See, even my dad agrees,” Malia said.

“But what if Scott is right?” Isaac said. “Maybe this isn’t Stiles and Allison’s fault. What if they were just at the wrong time, at the wrong place kind of thing? Can’t we see what he knows?”

“You’re only saying that because you want in, in his pants,” Malia sneers.

“Malia!” Kira exclaims incredulously.

“What? I’m just saying we’ve got to take them out before they do us.”

“But killing is just not right. There has got to be a way around this,” Scott said.

“What about when they do kill us? What then?” Boyd finally asks.

This made the whole room silent. At one point though Jackson notices how silent his girlfriend is. “Lyds, babe, you okay? You usually make one of your smart suggestions by now.”

But the girl stayed silent. In fact it was almost unnerving. Finally looking up from his security sweep, Danny analyzed the silent banshee. “Why are your eyes red?”

Looking alarm, Derek walk over to her before lifting her face up. Anybody within range could see how blank her face was and how her eyes were no longer its bright green eyes.

Growling at this new discovery Jackson made a quick dash into the living room. The others soon follow to find Jackson lifting up their capture by the neck. “Break your hold on my girl before I break your neck.”

Despite the eye roll the others saw how a red aura disperse from Lydia before she began falling. Isaac and Kira were real quick in catching the banshee. Jackson drop the boy before making his way back over to his girlfriend.

Groaning from his spot on the ground Stiles tries to pull himself up. It didn’t take long before he felt himself being lifted by his hands. Looking over his shoulder he saw one of the werewolves helping him up. This one was Scott he believes.

After he was placed back down into his seat, Scott took off the gag around Stiles’ mouth. The True Alpha then took a seat in front of the scarlet-clad boy. “So what’s your story?”

The boy just sat there while staring at the werewolf with a expressionless look.

“I don’t think you’re gonna get a thing out of him, Scott,” Erica told him as she walk up from behind. “I think we should just torture him.” Erica just snap out her claws without a second thought.

“Erica, don’t even think about it,” Derek warns.

“But-”

“I said, no.”

“Actually, my dear nephew, I think she just gave me an idea.” When everybody turned his way he continues. “What if we try that technique I taught you a while back? You know the one where you utilize those alpha powers you possess.”

“What is he talking about, Derek?” Kira asks what everybody was thinking.

“It’s an ability that only a highly trained Alpha can do. It’s where we can access one’s mind and memory. In fact we can even manipulate and erase stuff if we wanted to.”

“So what? You’re going to find my sad memories and use them against me? How clever,” Stiles snarks from his spot.

“Please do it now before he speaks again,” Jackson says.

Extending his claws, Derek made quick work by injecting his claws into the back of the witch’s neck. Derek was immediately hit with an overwhelming feeling before he appeared in a white room. It wasn’t long before Stiles appears in his long red leather coat. “You shouldn’t be here,” he said before lifting up both hands encased with energy. He drew both arms back before pushing forward. Derek finally knew what he did when he felt a great push on his chest, forcing the werewolf out of the boy’s head.

Falling backward Derek took notice to how the others were staring at him in shock. “What happen?”

“You’re kidding right?” Lydia asks. “You were just acting as if you were being electrocuted or something. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, but-”

“’but nothing’” Stiles interrupted. “You are obviously not in the position to question what just happen. You are just not ready for the Alpha powers.”

“Why you-”

Before anyone could blink, Stiles hands exploded with energy, ripping his bonds in half. Making a one-eighty turn, Stile thrust forward his left arm, creating a vice grip on the Alpha’s neck. With his right, Stiles pushed back the others on to the ground.

Turning his attention back to the one in his grip, Stiles told him, “You should’ve listen to your friend, Danny. I wouldn’t have to hurt you as long as you didn’t get in my way. But I guess I can just teach you the hard way what will happen if you cross me.”

Before he could make his move though, the door to the loft burst open, revealing Allison on the other side. “Stiles, come on.”

Looking back at everybody, Stiles lets go of his grip on everybody before walking out with his sister, not looking back to their enemy.

“Yeah,” Isaac groans. “I think we’re screwed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is not up to par as the others, I just need filler chapters. Don't worry, this will soon come to an end. Please comment though to make me feel something.


	8. Revelation

In an abandon laboratory far from the center of Beacon Hill, the twins were found in one of the main testing area. Allison was pacing back and forth, throwing a silver arrow head up in the air to catch it again. Stiles was sitting crisscross on a table with the Hale’s container in front of him. They didn’t have to wait long before Adrian Harris made his appearance through one of the doors. He was followed by some other scientists whom he instructed to leave for a while. Turning back to the other two, he opens his hands out for the container. Stiles pick it up and toss it over. The teacher began inspecting it while speaking.

“Excellent work children. I actually though you weren’t going to make it, but look at you two. You guys actually impress me sometimes.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Stiles cuts him off. “Now gives us our mother back.”

“Patience, child,” Harris coos. Allison began speaking as he open the box.

“But you promised us that if we get you your damn box, we get our mother back.”

“Well let’s just say I still need you until I get what I want.” Finally opening the box, he turns to Stiles. “Here, collect what you can get on these things.”

Without further instructions, he shook out what was inside towards Stiles’ direction. On instinct the boy thrust out his hand and collected the items in a red field. Bringing them closer for inspection he asks, “Nails? You really want me to identify overgrown fingernails?”

With a scowl, Harris replies, “Those are what you need to scan if you want your mother back.”

Unaware to the two, Allison felt a vibration in her coat. Discreetly checking her phone she found Scott’s number appearing with the message, ‘Meet me by the school in 15 minutes.’ Placing it back in her coat she watches Stiles and Harris exchange a couple more venomous words before the latter finally left.

Turning towards her brother she opens her mouth to speak when Stiles interrupted her. “Don’t even.”

“What do you mean?” she tries to play it off.

“I know you want to see Scott right now.”

“What did I say about you reading my mind?”

“To not do it.” At this moment Stiles was sitting more comfortably while he waved his hands and fingers around the floating claws. “But it still doesn’t help that I still can’t control my powers. I still feel connected to you when I don’t need to.”

Knowing that that was the end of one conversation, Allison went back to the other one. “So why can’t I see Scott again?”

“It might be a trap again. We can’t risk that.”

“But Scott is different. I don’t know how, but when I talk to him he seems genuinely sincere.”

Stiles sat there quietly for a while before asking her, “Do you trust him?”

“As much as I trust you,” she answers honestly.

“Alright, but anything happens you rip them apart.”

“Hopefully it won’t come to that,” she mumbles before speeding out a different exit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Scott sat by himself on the bleacher hoping Allison would make it. He just got to talk to her about what went down the other night. He was so lost in thought that he missed a sudden breeze in front of him. It wasn’t until he heard a cough that he finally looks up.

Still in her Quicksilver attire, Allison walks up to the werewolf and sat down next to him. The two sat in complete silence before Scott blurts out, “Uh, I didn’t bring anybody else if you are worried.”

She smiles a little at his concern for her. “It’s alright, I check earlier before I came.”

“Oh, okay,” Scott ends awkwardly.

Seeing his hesitant, Allison asks, “What was it you want to talk about?”

Finally looking up into her dark chocolate eyes, he told with more confident, “I want to talk about you.”

“Me?”

“And your brother.”

Scooting back she began speaking, “Look, if all you want is a way to get something-”

“No!” Scott exclaims. “I just meant why are you two doing this?”

“That’s a long story,” she said quietly.

“I’ve got time.” He places a reassuring hand on top of hers.

Allison seemed hesitant at first but she began to reconsider. As he slowly strokes her hands with his thumb, Allison began speaking. “I guess you can say that I’ve always been this way. In fact I don’t really remember anything specific in my past besides Stiles and I being this way.”

“How did you come to be this way?”

“Blackmail,” was the only thing she said. When Scott just nodded, she continues. “One of the guys doing this separated our mom from us. He promised us that if we succeed our mission we can see her again. It’s just that,” at this point she was in tears, “it has been over ten years since we last saw her. The last time I saw her she told me to protect myself and Stiles so that we can be together again one day.”

Scott pulled the poor crying girl into an embrace while she continues to bawl on his shoulder. “I’m afraid I won’t see her again.”

“It’s alright, I’ll help you find her,” Scott promises.

“Scott you can’t do that,” she sniffles. “We’re enemies.”

“No, we are not. You just showed me that you are doing this against your will. I won’t let this person stand for this. You deserve to be with your mother, and I’ll help you get her back.”

“But what about your pack?”

“Yeah, what about your pack, McCall?” Jackson voice came out of nowhere.

Looking up Scott and Allison saw the werewolf portion of the pack walking up to the two. Standing up quickly, Allison growls at Scott, “I thought you said we were alone.”

“I thought we were, too.” Turning towards Derek, he asks, “What’s going on?”

“I thought we agreed to not encounter them until they made the first move.”

“But they aren’t at fault here. They need our help.”

“Yeah, right,” Malia growls. As her eyes flash a cold blue, she said, “I’m not helping anyone who hurts me, my girl, and my family.”

“Same,” Erica growls.

Flashing his red alpha eyes at the girls Scott growls out, “Stand down.” When they did, he look towards his co-alpha. “Please, Derek, I know you heard what she and Stiles are going through. They are just much a victim as we are. Please, Derek.”

“I don’t know,” he replies while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Allison just looks on before a voice whispered in her head. _Help me… They are coming…_

“Stiles…”

“What about Stiles?” Isaac asks urgently at her tone.

“They’re coming for him. I’ve got to go.”

As she made a speed out when Scott and Isaac grabs a hold of the speedster. When they did the world became one of fast moving colors. It lasted for about fifteen seconds before they came to a halt.

While the boys were trying to reshape the world around them, Allison turns to glare at them. “What do you two think you’re doing? You shouldn’t be here.”

“I promised that I’ll help you,” Scott says.

Turning to the tall blond, Isaac says, “I will always follow Scott. He’s my brother until the end.”

“You know we have hunters in this place.”

“We’ve had worst.”

“Are you sure?” she asks one last time.

“Yes,” the two answers.

“And your pack?”

“They’ll most likely be here within the hour.”

“Of course.” Turning towards the intimidating building Allison threw her hoodie over her head before saying, “Let’s go save my brother.”


	9. The Claws

“What exactly are you guys hiding?” Stiles asks aloud as he manipulated five wolf’s claws in an energy sphere. For the past hour after Allison left and Stiles still couldn’t figure out how these steroid-filled fingernails were meant to do anything. Besides looking disturbing anyways. Putting that out of his head, Stiles went back to his task. “Come on, give me some kind of result.”

Running out of ideas, Stiles lifts both of his hands up to the sphere. Focusing his energy around it, Stiles cast a beam onto the claws, each casting a glow. Eyes glowing red, Stiles was taken into a memory of sort.

  


**(Flashback)**

_The forest was quiet as the sun began setting in the background. The trees and grass were swaying with the evening wind. And Stiles found himself sitting on the branch of an unusual tree. Unlike the other trees that grew naturally, this specific tree was larger in comparison. He wonders why he was here but was soon interrupted when be saw something coming from the distance. It was black and fast. It wasn’t long before that the fast, black mass - now a wolf as Stiles can see -was right in front of him, looking up at him. Or maybe sensing him. A car’s engine was heard somewhere behind him._

_Looking over his shoulder, Stiles watches as a black man in his late twenties emerge from a car. Stiles watches intently while the man got closer to the tree, blanket in hand. The boy was more or less surprised when the wolf shifted from animal to man - or more like woman. Like the man from before this woman appeared to be in her late twenties, if not her early thirties, but she was more naked than the other guy. The newcomer just remained unfazed as he drapes his blanket onto her shoulders. Once she secures the blanket over herself, the woman addresses the man._

_“Alan, I’m glad that you can meet me here?”_

_“Well you sounded urgent on the phone.”_

_Walking up to the trunk of the tree, the unidentified woman began speaking while stroking the rough bark. “It is. On one of my rounds a few nights ago, I caught scent of something. Or someone.”_

_“Did you find out who it was?”_

_“As a matter of fact, I think I did. Gerard Argent just came back into town. Call it intuition, but I don’t exactly trust that man.”_

_“Any idea why?” At her head shake, the man, Alan, tries a different approach. “You come to think of it, the Nemeton seems to be acting up as of recently.” At her questioning look, he continues. “I have notice a distinct change in how the flow of magic has been. Haven’t you notice the change, Talia.”_

_“Now that you mention it, yeah. Things do seem a little weird around here.” Flexing her fingers, Stiles watches as claws emerges from her fingers before she sunks them into the trunk. Feeling a pull, Stiles waited as he felt the entire tree flow with life. What was she doing, he thought. After what felt like an eternity, Talia ripped her arm away from the tree. Said claws glowed a magnificent gold before it dimmed back to its dull brown. Turning back around she addressed the man. “If my suspicion of Gerard has anything to do with the flow of magic recently, than I have one favor to ask of you.”_

_“What is it, Talia?”_

_“When my time comes, take my talons.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“I just absorbed as much of the Nemeton’s power as I can into my talons. I know I won’t make it if Gerard is involved in this, so I need you to do this for me. I need to know that the true power of the Nemeton stays safe from anybody like Gerard.”_

_“What, may I ask, would happen if Gerard gets his hands on its power?”_

_“Who knows. He can harness its powers, make a weapon, create a deadlier version of wolfsbane. The possibilities are endless.”_

_Right at that moment the world around Stiles began swirling around. The memory was ending._

  


**(End of Flashback)**

Blinking the blurriness from his eyes, Stiles allows the claws to fall into his palms before setting them back into its container. ‘Creating a weapon?’ ‘Nemeton?’ What the heck was all that about? The more Stiles thought about what he saw the more his headache increases. And that tree look familiar. Just like the one I saw six-years ago. When those people in masks tested me, locked me away, had me do terrible things. But wait, if the tree gave me my powers, then what can the claws do?

“Stiles,” a voice calls out, disturbing the boy from his thought. Looking up Stiles saw Adrian walk in with men in long white lab coats. “Any progress with the merchandise?”

“One quick question though. What are you planning on doing with these things?”

With a snarl of impatience the man growls out, “Why I don’t think that is of your concern. Now tell me did you access it?”

“You tell me.” Without another word Stiles commands with his hand for the claws to fly out of their container and into the necks of the white coats. With them being distracted, Stiles channels a bright red sphere the size of his head then launching it on the unsuspecting victims. Turning on his heels the boy made a dash out the other entrance while shooting out a red beam of energy directed to his sister. Hopefully she can get here on time. Turning the next corner Stiles bumps into a very familiar man. “Grandpa? What are you doing here?”

“I came to rescue you, Stiles,” said the older man.

Hugging him tightly, Stiles almost missed something. Stepping back slightly he asks, “But how did you know I was here?”

All he got thought was a needle being injected into his jugular. The syringe empties out before Stiles fell into the man’s arms. At that moment Harris came running around the corner, only to stop at the sight of Gerard.

“Gerard, what are you doing here?”

Scoffing he answers back, “Apparently doing the job that I hired you to do? Honestly is it that hard to subdue two children.” Seeing Adrian’s grimace, Gerard growls out, “Where is my granddaughter?”

“We believe that she already gone when we found Stiles. I can have a team go out and look for her.”

“That won’t be necessary,” the older man said as he shifts the boy into a more comfortable position. “Knowing Stiles he has already sent out a message to his sister. If anything, she’ll be coming to us. In the meantime, help me get this boy back into his isolation chamber." Before either could move though, a voice called out from behind Gerard.

“Not so fast, dad.”

Turning around said man plasters a fake smile upon his face. “Why Chris long time no see don’t you think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm barely hanging on to my sanity trying to finish writing this. I don't even know what's going on half the time. But please enlighten me with your comments, they are the only thing that gets me through the day. And motivates me to write more. So like, comment, subscribe, and all that good stuff.


	10. Reunited

Passing the boy over to the other man, Gerard turns back to his son. “Chris, what do I owe for the pleasure of seeing you here?” His greeting though fell onto deaf ears. Chris was looking intently at the boy being held in Harris arms.

Chris just ignored the pleasantries as he watch the other man shift the teenager in his arms. For some reason Chris thought that some of the boy’s feature look familiar. Turning back to his father, he asks, “What exactly are you doing here? Especially with that young man. Last time I’d remember you were still hospital bound from the last time you saw the pack.”

“Oh,” Gerard said with mock hurt, “I’m hurt that you think so little of me. Those mutts have nothing on me. Especially not when I have found something far better.” Gesturing to the other man in the room, he told Harris, “Take him back to his isolation chamber.”

“Wait, hold up,” this got Harris to stop in his track. “You didn’t answer my question. What are you doing with him?”

“Please, Christopher,” Gerard scoffs. “No, need to be suspicious. This boy is of none of your concern. He volunteered to be here way long before. Now if you could just leave…”

All Chris did was pull out a pistol from his holster and aims it in their direction. “I think I might stay here.” Seeing Harris trying to back away, he readjust his aim towards said man. “Don’t think about it. Put him down.”

With a gun pointed their way, and their unwillingness to give up, both sides stood there without the slightest movement. Chris was devising a plan to get the boy from their grasps. Gerard was in the middle of his own plan of incapacitating his son without killing him. All Harris wanted was to be away from this situation while rethinking his life choices. With their minds half aware, they almost missed the loud roar coming from the corner.

Being a hunter longer, Gerard pulled his gun out quick and shot at Chris. The bullet grazes his shoulder, causing Chris to drop his gun in surprise. With his distraction Gerard pulled Harris away from the area.

Taking a look at his wound, Chris knew that it wasn’t anything serious. Picking up his gun he was aware of footsteps behind him. He turns around to see Scott, Isaac, and a girl with them. She, just like the other boy, seem to have familiar features. Maybe the two are related.

Seeing his wound Isaac asks, “Are you okay? They didn’t hurt you that badly, right?”

Shaking his head, Chris just replies, “Nothing I can’t handle. Now what are you guys doing here!”

Turning towards the girl Scott told the man, “Allison said that her brother was in trouble.”

Turning to the girl, Chris asks, “Your brother, was he wearing a long red jacket? Brown hair?”

“Yeah, how do know?” she asks.

“I just saw Gerard and some man take him away.”

Despite Isaac and Scott’s darkened expression, the girl, Allison, had a relieved expression. This had Chris confused. “Then he’s safe,” she said. Seeing the boys’ confused expression she became confused herself as well as anxious. “What’s wrong?”

Scott was the one to answer her when nobody else said anything. “Allison, Gerard is a bad man. He can’t be trusted.”

She stares at him in disbelief. “This is my grandfather you’re talking about. He protected me and Stiles since we were little. He would never hurt us.”

Seeing her all flared up,  Scott tries again. “Please Allison believe when I say that he isn’t who you think he is. He tried to kill us off a year ago.”

“And why should I believe what you’re saying?”

Before Scott could try to reason with her some more, Chris interrupted him. “Because he’s my father.”

Turning towards the man, they watch as recognition, disbelief, and awe all swirled over his face. While the teens were in the middle of talking, Chris was thinking about how this new girl address Gerard - his own father - as “grandfather.” And now that he is looking at her he could finally see the family resemblance. This girl’s eyes and heart-shaped face screamed Argent. But her lips and nose was something else. Someone lost. This girl’s nose and lips were similar to those of his late wife, Victoria. But she never had a baby. Could she?

Allison was watching him with distrust in her eyes. Yup, just like Victoria. “You’re lying.”

“Then how could you exist without me?”

“You’re lying,” she insisted. “My father died years ago. The only family I had was Stiles, grandfather, and my mother.”

“Victoria,” he said unconsciously. This had Allison stunned.

“How did you know my mother’s name?”

“Because that was the name of my late wife. She died sixteen years ago. Her body was never found.”

“But my mother is here, or wherever it is they are keeping her. They promised me and Stiles that they would return her to us once this mission was over.”

“She’s alive?” he asks uncertainly. When she nodded at him, he began to realized what he had missed. “Wait a minute. You have a brother?”

“Yeah, my twin.”

“Oh, my god,” he groans. “He was just here, and I just let him slip between my fingers.”

“It’s okay, Mr. Argent,” Isaac says. “We’ll get back. I’ll make sure of it.”

Hearing a beep, they turn to see Scott putting away his phone. “I just talk to Derek. They will be here as fast as they can.”

“Well I don’t know about you, but I can’t wait for your team to get here. I’m going to go find him.” Allison made a step to zoom off, but Chris shot out and grabs onto her arm effectively stopping her in her track. “What are you-”

“You listen to me young lady,” Chris interrupts. “You are not going anywhere until back up gets here.”

Yanking her arm back she glares at the man whom revealed as her father. “Who do you think you are? You think becoming my father for five minutes makes up for sixteen years then you are sadly mistaken. I lived with my mother for four years. Once they separated us, Stiles was all I had. I’m not going to lose him, too.”

“Well guess what, missy? I knew your mother - my wife - for just as long as you, if not longer. She means everything to me, just as much as you. We are on the same boat here. So you better listen to me that Gerard is not this ‘grandfather’ he made you believe in.”

All Allison could do was stare at this man, her father. It still sounded weird to her. But during his speech she could see the raw honesty when he spoke of her mother. Maybe they weren’t so different. “Okay, I believe you, but you have to know that this doesn’t make us family. Not yet anyways.” She whispers the last part.

Unfortunately the two wolves present ears’ perk when they heard the sound of heavy boots running their way. “Guys, we have to get out of here soon. I hear people coming.”

“I have an idea,” was all Allison said before wrapping an arm around Isaac’s waist and disappearing in a blur of blue and silver. She came back and did the same thing for the other two.

When the other three look around they found themselves in an empty lab with five scientists lying around on the ground, all bleeding from their necks. Allison just ignored them and went over to a desk with the wooden jar. Pulling out a drawer she lifts up a white mask. Giving it to the wolves she told them, “That’s Stiles’ mask. Think you can get a clue to where he is?”

“Easy,” Scott says while taking in the mask’s scent. He passes it over to Isaac so he could do the same.

In the middle of doing this, Allison pulled out the arrowhead from her pocket. As she began fiddling with it, Chris took notice stared in wonder. “Where did you get that?”

“My mom,” she says without looking up.

“You are the oldest aren’t you?” he asks offhandedly.

Not understanding where he was going, she just nods along. “Uh, yeah. I mean we’re twins but yeah, you can say I’m the older one.”

“I don’t know if your mother told you this, but when she made that arrowhead, she told me that it was her most sacred treasure. That she would’ve wanted her eldest child to inherit it. She believed that, that child would protect their younger siblings.”

“Yeah, but I couldn’t seem to save Stiles. I shouldn’t have left him alone.”

“That might be true, but you do have us, and a pack of supernatural forces coming to aid you in saving your brother. And possibly your mother.”

Looking up into the man’s eyes, she replies back softly, “And your wife.”

Their moment was interrupted when the boys yell over to them, “Hey, we found something!”

“Let’s go find our family,” they said together before making their way over towards the other two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, the story is going somewhere. Hopefully. Like always leave a comment and kudos if you like.


End file.
